User talk:Bloody18
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have I Love Writing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Bloody! Here I am, I joined your wiki! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 03:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ohai This is my joining edit! ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Done with my siggie page, I'll make my siggie page not, alos , can you make me a B-Crat on WOFW? =3 ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm not patient. xD ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but -gulp- I want to stay I've grown quite fond of that wiki. Sorry ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I know, but some of the users are nice. (Besides you and Cinder xD) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well I still want to stay there. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I still like it, and could you pleeeeeeease give me the rights. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I am not patient ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, that was mean. xDD I'm kidding ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) =) Yeah, I just noticed I forgot it. Hi! Joining this wiki ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 05:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's a wiki wordmark you can add: Hope u like it! Yea sorry ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 05:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thnx ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 05:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME wiki. I'm joining as of today. [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 14:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) -headdesk- I am such a n00b xD ⚡ Duck ⚡ 17:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll message everyone there and tell them about you leaving, and that I'm the new admin, also do you mind if I un-block those people to give them another chance and if I change back to talk pages? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 17:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi My joining message^^ Oh, and awsome wiki :D Can you make me a page for my sig too? [[User:Weißpelz|''W'e''''i'ß'p''''e'l'z' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Weißpelz|''I can cut you just with one look]] 18:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) A siggie page. I've got my sig so I must just copy it^^ [[User:Weißpelz|''W'e''''i'ß'p''''e'l'z' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Weißpelz|''I can cut you just with one look]] Messages I removed those messages you put on Vi's and Star's walls, thy caused unneeded drama. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Not much ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I've been up for 5 hours. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I guess I can understand that :) [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 18:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I've read and agreed with them. [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 18:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay... why, did I break one of the policies already? Sorry if I did :( Can you leave me a link? [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 19:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've read them! And I'm sorry but I have to go now so I won't be able to reply to your messages anymore... [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 19:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Probably not, I'm going to transfer the ones that I'm working on over, but the ones haven't started yet, I'll wait to transfer. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What Do you mean? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What is the wordmark? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that yeah I saw it. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw on your talk. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Look at the top of my talk page. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I love it.xD Also, did you make Cinder a B-Crat? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, I was wondering, because I'm sending out a message to everyone on WOFW. And did you take away her rights? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) OK ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, thanks! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll fill in my user Page later today or tomorrow. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I just sent a message to every user on WOFW⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC)